Mobile Medic (Extra)
A skill for medics on the go! This skill is garnered to helping healers who are constantly on the move. Mobile Medic consists of many variations of support. From crystals, and potions, to party/guild spanning buffs and skills. Requirements Buff Set *Health Zone - In use only with the Health Zone Crystals. When her and three others activate them, it will create a field that buffs the allies' health by 2% every minute. *Party Tag - Allows Holi to see who exactly is in her party without determining names, by highlighting gheir cursor. *Strategic Link - Dependent on what buff Holi chooses, players in her party/guild/both that are within range, will receive enhancements to their weapons, armor, or body that will aid them in battle. This needs to be activated in order for the player to use any "Link" skills. * Battle Buddy * Sweep Scan Crystals *Group Instant Teleport Crystal *Group Instant Healing Crystal *Group Passive Crystal *Group Active Crystal Potions *Flip of a Coin/FOC Breakable - This potion, when broken, releases a gas that can heal nearby allies by 10% as well as a speed boost of 5%. On the flipside, enemies within the gas's fumes will be hurt by the same amount *Night Night Breakable - This potion, when broken, releases a gas that puts anyone caught within it's fumes to sleep instantly. How long the afflicted is out depends on how much of the gas they inhaled, ranging from a minute to an hour. Skills * Serenity - When Holi stabs her sword into the ground, she activates a light pulse, which affects all nearby members of her guild, and/or everyone in her party has their stats reset to what they were originally. * Shared Sight - * Tactical Link - When Holi activates this skill, all members of her guild and/or party get 20% increased damage and 20% increased critical hit chance for 5 minutes. No other Link skills can be used. * Recovery Link - When Holi activates this skill, all members of her guild and/or party regenerate 20% of their health steadily, rising 5% each minute the skill is active. This skill has no time limit, and cannot be switched off or reversed by any other skills, with the exception of Severed Link. * Survivor Link - When Holi activates this skill, all members of her guild and/or party get 20% increased damage resistance and speed for 5 minutes. No other Link skills can be used * Severed Link - Any Link skill in effect is immidiately shut off and put on a 30 second cooldown. * Defrost - Cooldowns on party and/or guild members' skills are cut in half and their individual stats are raised by 5%. * Marker Knife - Holi's knife is imbued in a dark glow, and she flings it towards a targeted enemy. Once struck with the knife, the enemy is now tagged and highlighted for everyone in the group to see, no matter if they take it out or not. The player will stay highlighted for 5 minutes before going on a 50 second cooldown. Category:Skills Category:Extra Skills